


Living Arrangements

by OneShotWonderment



Category: Alphas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShotWonderment/pseuds/OneShotWonderment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Rosen proposes a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> \- SPOILERS FOR GARY'S SEASON TWO STORY ARCH!  
> \- If, however, you've seen up to the fourth episode "When Push Comes to Shove" you should be safe to read this particular fanfiction.  
> \- NOT part of Song Lyrics Series  
>  **Disclaimer:**
> 
>  
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> 

“Live with Gary?” Rachel echoed, simply to make certain that she had heard him correctly. Dr. Rosen makes valid points and Rachel doesn’t think he could make his idea any clearer if he had diagrams and charts. His suggestion, while logical, is not something Rachel would have ever thought of herself, but she isn’t quite sure why that had not occurred to her. 

Her parents had been driving her crazy ever since she moved back in with them after the team fell apart. Her father just kept frowning at her as if being her that look he could convince her to simply do as her mother said and let that be. But Rachel couldn’t do that. Her mother had the best of intentions, Rachel knew that, but she did not want her mother meddling in her life. The potential marriage candidates had increased exponentially since her last birthday and she was being pushed more and more to make a choice. But she didn’t want to make that choice! Not that way, at least. Her parents may be happy in their arranged marriage, his sister too, but that just was not the path for her. Her nerves were frayed and it was all made worse with comments like: “at least you finally came to your senses and came home” in reference to brief living situation with Nina and “you should quit that secretive job of yours and work with us here, like you were meant.” 

She had considered simply moving out and finding a place on her own, a couple months back. The idea was quickly tarnished by the weekly reminder that was her paycheck that she couldn’t afford her own place, she needed a roommate. What’s more she needed a roommate her understood her needs. She couldn’t just pick anyone from the classified ads because her abilities. Random people off the street wouldn’t understand her compulsive need for cleanliness or her aversion to casual contact. That just would not work and it was not as if Rachel had friends lining the block to share an apartment with her. She’d lucked out last time around that Nina had offered to share her apartment with Rachel. 

Just the thought of the taller brunette made Rachel cringe. Nina used to be a close friend and Rachel’s only girlfriend and she had destroyed all of that with one command. She was not sure if she could ever forgave the other woman for her actions and did not know if deep down she even wished to try. Rachel had gone back to her parents’ house that night and showered for hours trying to scrub away the feeling of betrayal that coated her. 

“Yes,” Dr. Rosen replied as he stood from behind his desk and moved around it to stand next to her. “Gary cannot continue to live in Nina’s office now that Nina is returning to the team and he still refuses to live with his mother” Rachel nodded, she had heard Gary scream every morning, and every morning it startled her. Dr. Rosen had told them all that it was simply Gary’s coping mechanism and to let him be, but Rachel disliked that Gary had to cope at all. Anna’s death was tragic and horrible, but what Rachel hated most was how much the loss affected the young man. If she could, Rachel would take that pain from him, but she could not. “…nor should he. He has needed to take this step toward further independence for a while now and returning now would just be two steps back.” 

The twenty-four year-old would never deny the fact that Gary’s recent move in their office building had been good for him. He was learning to relay on himself instead of his well-meaning mother. She was also aware that, at least for now, Gary was not able to live completely on his own. He just wasn’t ready for that yet and, for that matter, neither was she. She enjoyed having the company of other people in her home; it allowed her to focus more clearly then when she was alone. Without people around to distract her, her senses went into overdrive and the sounds and smells of the busy city overwhelmed her. 

“I have a friend who owns a brand new apartment building a couple blocks away from here who said he’d be willing to rent you two the first apartment there, if you want it, of course.” Dr. Rosen went on to say. Rachel wasn’t giving him full attention, though. She was trying to imagine what living with Gary would be like. Certainly, it would not be easy; they would get on each other’s nerves and have to learn to live peacefully together. On the other hand, though, Gary had his routine and Rachel had hers, as long as those two things didn’t intersect, they could manage. It also helped Rachel make up her mind that Gary was almost as germaphobic as Rachel was so they would be on the same page with that. 

“Have you talked about this with Gary?” Rachel asked. 

Dr. Rosen shook his head in the negative. “Not yet. I wanted to see if you’d be up for it before I discussed it with him. No need to worry him over change if it wasn’t going to happen.” 

“Things are going to change.” Rachel said and Dr. Rosen smiled.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Should I make this a longer story or stop here? Let me know!


End file.
